Nina Hopkins
by Libby.not.a.slave.to.fashion
Summary: Maylene and Nina.Hints at a sexual relationship, girl on girl, and well, just over all Nina Hopkinsness.


Okay, really minor minor character. I really liked Nina Hopkins, she was pretty crazy. And for some reason I just loved her and Maylene, they just seemed like a good match to me (And my inner lesbian is coming out, though I'm Bi.). Anyway, hope you enjoy! 3

Nina Hopkins. Now _that_ is a character. There are so many things I could write about her. About her and all the young boys she's raped, her sense of fashion and exuberant obsession with women's revolutions, or her hatred toward Bard and Finny, or Sebastian, her love of the Earl or even something completely unrelated. But for some reason I really want to write about her and Maylene. Yay for gay rights! So let's get this lesbian fest going.

Nina rode up to the Phantomhive manor, giddy with anticipation. She was so excited! She loved going to the Phantomhive manor, it was always full of excitement and fun. Today she was going to make beautiful clothes for the delectable Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the lovely Elizabeth Middleford. She adored making clothing for them, it really brought out the artist in her, but what she was really looking forward to was seeing Maylene. She'd never tell anyone, but she'd had a terrible fetish for the young woman ever since she first saw her, the first time she made clothes for her.

Nina loved the girl's flowing red hair, normally held in two ponytails, falling haphazardly in her eyes and perfectly framing her face. Her sharp, dazzling brown eyes, shinning brightly in the pale light, standing out against her flushed skin. Her large, full breasts, slim, womanly figure perfectly revealed to the world, but for Nina's eyes alone.

Yes, Nina and Maylene had had quite a few rendezvous in the past, and the more she saw Maylene, the more she craved her.

Nina walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting patiently for someone to answer. "Who is i-" Maylene's voice came from the other side of the door, as she slowly opened it. As soon as she saw Nina, Maylene stopped, probably remembering the last time she'd seen her.

"Ca va?" Nina asked, leaning down to place her bag on the ground, and to show Maylene more of her cleavage.

"Miss Nina!" Maylene cried, forgetting the more formal way of addressing her by her last name.

"The tailor who indicates the seasons, Nina Hopkins has arrived!" Nina chirped, grabbing Maylene and kissing her cheek. "I missed you, Maylene!" she cried, kissing her again. Maylene wailed, surprised by Nina's affection. "Might my maid costume have come in handy this time?" Nina purred in Maylene's ear, stroking her thigh with one hand and groping her breast with the other. "You have such nice materials to work with, so I can make some nice highlights," she cooed, referring to Maylene's breasts, as she gave an extra squeeze for emphasis. Maylene stiffened in Nina's arms, still not quite used to the idea of loving a woman.

"Next time at my store-" Nina whispered, only to be interrupted by a certain blond pretty-boy.

"Ah! It's Miss Nina!" The annoying Finnian exclaimed, walking up with Bard. "Hello!" he said happily.

"So Maylene, I'd like you to escort me to where the Earl is," Nina said, completely disregarding the two annoying men nearby.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Bard yelled, angered by Nina's attitude.

"Your spare clothes are in the horse carriage," Nina sighed, waving a hand at them, "You can go and take them."

"What's with the difference in treatment?!" Bard yelled, shaking a fist at her.

"Miss Hopkins, I believe I've told you many times that merchants are to come in through the back door." Sebastian walked with the air of a prince, carrying a large pillar, only then did Nina realize this part of the mansion was in ruins.

"So you've come out, huh Mr. Stiff?" Nina said, glaring at the bane of her existence. Though Maylene was satisfied with Nina, she still had a crush on that dark-haired charlatan. It drove Nina up the wall to see Maylene swoon in his presence.

"The Master is waiting, so please proceed to the drawing room. Maylene, escort her." All Nina could do was glare at the deficient, trivial, vexatious man she loathed with all her being.

"Yes!" Maylene said happily, though Nina was anything but. As she was led away, all she could do was glare. Nina was led to the drawing room as usual, where she found the Earl Phantomhive and his fiancée, Lady Elizabeth.

"Excuse me," Nina said politely entering the room.

"Nina!" Elizabeth said, standing. Nina quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Aren't you good tempered today, Lady Elizabeth? You're as lovely as ever," Nina said, kissing her other cheek.

"Thanks!" Elizabeth said, with a priceless smile Nina loved to see.

After greeting the Lady, Nina turned to the young Earl. "The Earl is still a beautiful boy as always. It's amazing," she said. She could always appreciate the beautiful boyish innocence of the Earl, though he was anything but innocent.

"Sure?" the Earl said, hesitantly, as Nina looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well then Miss Hopkins, please tailor some suits for the Young Master today," Sebastian said, looking through a small black book. "We also need an outfit for him to wear on Easter, and a matching dress for Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said, not looking at Nina.

"A dress decorated with flowers that matches Ciel would be good," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Leave it to me!" Nina said, whipping off her fake skirt to reveal a pair of shorts and thigh-high tights and boots. "I will tailor the best dress possible inspired by the very latest trends!" Sebastian stared at Nina, with a look that said, 'Why on Earth do I put up with this woman?'

"Kyaa! Nina! Showing your legs like that is very unlady-like!" Elizabeth shrieked, putting her hands over her mouth and blushing. Nina just loved being scandalous.

"A Lady!" Nina said, indignantly, "That thinking is from the stone ages," Nina continued, matter-of-factly. "These clothes were designed with emphasis on moving easily, paying respect to the active woman, Mrs. Bloomer endorsed. Women who discard restrictive customs are much more free. It's the same with Greek and Japanese style clothes that are easy to move in and give a relaxed silhouette will be all the rage from now on." Nina finished her rant, smiling.

"Of course the silhouette is important for men too! And for a beautiful silhouette detailed measurements are essential!" Nina said, turning to the Earl. "So Earl! Let's start right away!" she said, noticing the blank look on the Earl's face. "Earl? Are you listening?" Nina asked, startling him out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah," the Earl breathed. Nina grabbed the Earl, pulled off his coat and placed him on a stool. She proceeded to measure his arm, noticing how short he was.

"I wonder if you'll ever grow up Earl, you're still so small now," Nina sighed, even though she loved him as a small child. Nina just loved the young girlish figure the Earl had.

"Well sorry for being small," Ciel muttered, and Nina knew he was glaring at something.

"Come to think of it, you won't wear my handmade evening dress again will you?" Nina said, thinking fondly of the dress she'd slaved over for two days straight. It was the oddest request she'd gotten from the Earl, but it was the most fun to make. She smiled happily to herself, just thinking about the pink muslin made her happy. Though she would have preferred it if the dress was for Maylene. The Earl gave an alarmed cry, but Nina just ignored him. "I regret that I wasn't able to see you in that dress," Nina said, moving on to the waist measurements while the Earl shrieked in alarm. "I heard rumours of twin tails," Nina said, but sighing out of regret.

"What? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, walking over, hearing the screams of the Earl.

"Nothing! Go over there!" Ciel cried, embarrassed. After finishing her measurements she recorded them on the Earl's chart.

"Oh my," she breathed, looking at them. "This is tres biѐn, Earl! Your sizes haven't changed at all! More like, your waist has become thinner," Nina said, pleasantly surprised. "The more I look at it, the more splendid these proportions are," she said, her creative juices flowing. "Boyish smooth legs, delicate shoulders! A slim waist! I've got it, got it, got it!" she screamed, fire in her eyes. "The spring of my imagination is overflowing!" Yes, this was Nina Hopkins, tailor extraordinaire. This was her element, creating and designing clothing. This is what she loved most of all. Even if Maylene denied her, Sebastian annoyed her, and the Earl grew up, as long as Nina could make clothes, she was happy. (Though having Maylene every once in a while, even though she was still holding out for Sebastian, was still good.)

3


End file.
